Saint Valentin
by utchiwa79
Summary: Harry et Drago on un problème commun, la saint valentin arrive et et avec cette fête des hordes de fans déchaînés les harcèlent. Ils décident de faire front ensemble pour leur propre sécurité. Yaoi Drago Harry
1. Chapter 1

Encore une fois je voulais vous remercier. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais mes fics sur Harry Potter et son blondinet crèvent le plafond à chaque fois que j'en publie une. Quand je vois les stats je me dis que vous êtes des fous mais c'est aussi pour ça que je continue. Alors je reviens vers vous avec cette petite fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Bon je suis partie sur quelques choses de plus tendre cette fois et j'espère que vous aimerai aussi. Je vous laisse découvrir ma petite histoire et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

La Saint Valentin

C'est leur dernière année à Poudlard, Voldemort n'est plus qu'un ancien souvenirs et Harry et ses amis espèrent enfin passer une année calme. Malgré les pertes de la guerre, tout les élèves inscrit sont revenues à l'école et la vie reprend son rythme suivant le flux d'insultes et d'altercations entre les deux ennemis les plus célèbres de l'établissement.

Pour le moment, tout se déroule normalement, enfin aussi normalement que possible même si il n'est pas rare de voir un élève courir dans les couloirs en hurlant, poursuivit par un fantôme, entre autre chose. Le premier trimestre c'est relativement bien passé et Harry est fier de voir ses notes remonter, comme quoi quand personne n'essaye de le tuer il peut lui aussi y arriver. Cette année, Harry est resté à Poudlard pour Noël, il n'a pas voulu s'imposer dans la famille de Ron après les drames survenu pendant la guerre. Il sait qu'il leur faudra du temps pour panser leur blessures et il n'a aucune envie de leur imposer sa présence alors qu'il n'est pas parvenu à les protéger.

Lorsque ses amis sont revenus, il les a accueilli avec joie même si depuis qu'ils se sont mit en couple, il les laisse de plus en plus seul. Il sait qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour eux, pour ce retrouver, pour appréhender cette nouvelle relation. Il se fait plus discret et finalement la seule constance dans sa vie reste Malfoy et ses insultes ainsi que les hordes de filles qui gloussent à son passage et les tonnes de lettres qu'il reçoit sans même les ouvrir. Les vacances de février approche et avec la Saint Valentin, depuis l'incident avec Ron, il reste sur ces gardes et se méfie de tout. Il sait qu'encore une fois, il va devoir se cacher si il ne veux pas tomber dans un piège stupide tendue par une fille qui n'en veux qu'à sa notoriété.

Il adore la magie depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il était un sorcier, mais il y a des moments ou ça l'effraie, surtout quand une folle en use pour glisser un filtre d'amour dans une boîte de chocolat. Encore quelques jours jours et ça sera le grand jour. Heureusement, cette année, ça tombe pendant les vacances, il se dit qu'au moins il y aura moins de monde et de toute façon, il a prévu de se planquer jusqu'au lendemain pour être sûr d'avoir la paix.

Avec Ginny, ça n'avait pas marché, après la mort de Voldemort ils s'étaient séparés et depuis il était redevenu le mec sur qui il faut mettre la main, enfin lui et Drago. C'est à croire que toutes les filles de cette école n'en avait qu'après eux deux..

LUNDI

En se rendant en cours, il tombe sur Drago qui lui fait un signe discret lui indiquant de le suivre. Harry, d'abord surprit, le suit et pénètre dans une classe vide où se trouve le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demande Harry.

\- On a un problème commun, alors je te propose une trêve pour les jours à venir. Je suis bloqué ici pour les vacances et je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans quelques jours, lui demande le blond.

\- M'en parle pas, je garde ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi à longueur de temps, et je passe ma vie à regarder derrière moi pour savoir si une de ces tarées est pas en train de me suivre. Sérieux, je préférais Voldemort au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre, lui avoue le survivant.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde et encore, toi t'a une cape. Je longe les murs et jette des sorts sur chaque morceau de nourriture que j'avale pour être sûr qu'il y en a aucune qui a versé une potion ou autre dedans, dit Drago en émettant un léger rire.

\- Je compatis, crois moi. Du cou t'as une solution ? Lui demande alors Harry. Parce que de mon point de vue, mise à part jeter un sort à toutes les nanas qui restent pendant les vacances ou alors se planquer jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe, je vois pas trop.

\- J'y ai réfléchi et pitié je veux même pas entendre une plaisanterie vaseuse la dessus. Écoutes, on a un problème, un problème à la con OK mais un problème quand même. Bien que je peux comprendre leur attirance pour nous, enfin surtout pour moi d'ailleurs, je compte pas passer mon temps à me planquer. Du cou je me suis dis que pour une fois, note bien que c'est exceptionnel, on pourrait s'entraider. Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'on est tout les deux célibataires et perso j'ai fait le tour des coups potable de cette école, j'ai aucune envie de mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit. Sauf que si on fait semblant, on aura la paix.

\- Tu veux faire semblant d'être en couple ? Mais avec qui ? Demande alors Harry pas sûr de comprendre le raisonnement du blond.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'es con par moment, je te parle de toi et moi. Il reste quelques jours avant la saint valentin, donc si on fait croire qu'on est ensemble, on aura la paix, déclara Drago fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Hein ? Tu rigoles j'espère mise à part le fait que personne ne croira à ça, je te signale que toi et moi on est pas capable de rester ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir mourir de ta main, rétorques Harry sous le choc.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en sait, on a jamais essayé. On se déteste par principe depuis le début, et ensuite c'est devenu une constance, c'est presque rassurant de savoir que ça au moins ça change pas. Si ça se trouve, on peut s'entendre, si on y met du notre et qu'on essaye d'être courtois. Et puis là c'est surtout pour une question de sécurité. Je te rappel que j'en ai assez vécu aussi de mon côté avec Voldemort pour n'avoir aucune envie d'être à nouveau poursuivit. C'est toi qui voit, mais je suis sûr que c'est une bonne solution à tout cet engouement autour de nous, affirme alors un Drago déterminé.

\- T'as pas forcément tord, c'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment essayé de se parler et puis on c'est déjà mutuellement aidé par le passé. Bon je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je te dirais ce que j'en pense ce soir après le dîner.

\- Attend, j'ai mieux, dit il en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens, c'est un parchemin enchanté, si tu écris dessus, je recevrai le message. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il n'y ai que toi et moi qui puisse écrire dessus. Comme ça on peut en parler discrètement et si tu acceptes on pourra mettre au point nos combines sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. N'en parle pas, ni à Ron ni à Hermione ok ?

\- Tu sais, c'est leur première Saint Valentin et contrairement à moi, ils sont particulièrement excités. De toutes façon ils partent dès la fin des cours alors t'inquiète je dirai rien, lui répond Harry.

\- Marché conclut !

\- Marché conclut !

Les deux ennemis de toujours se serrent la main avant de reprendre leur chemin respectif. Pendant toute la journée, Harry se pose des questions sur cette proposition. Il pèse le pour et le contre et finalement, lorsque le soir venu, en entrant dans sa chambre, il trouve une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur avec une lettre posée dessus, il sort le parchemin de son sac.

 _Salut, c'est OK. Raz le bol de ces folles furieuses qui arrivent même à m'envoyer des boîtes de chocolat dans ma chambre. Je reste néanmoins sceptique sur le fait qu'on soit crédible. J'espère que t'as vraiment pensé à tout. Harry_

Posant sa plume en soupirant, Harry ce dit que ça risque d'être compliqué mais si ça peut les empêcher de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre, il prends le risque. D'ailleurs, il compte bien allez voir la nouvelle directrice pour lui parler de la sécurité. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a sa propre chambre qui, normalement, doit être sûr. Un œil sur le parchemin, lui indique que Drago est en train de lui répondre. Puis le message apparaît.

 _Salut, bon on va enfin pouvoir respirer. Il nous reste une semaine avant les vacances, on a donc que ce laps de temps pour convaincre le plus grand nombre. Dès demain il faut qu'on se rapproche, qu'on agisse comme un couple quoi. Le mieux ça serait de faire notre entrée ensemble dans la grande salle. Tout le monde nous verra. Après on joue un peu la comédie et hop le tour est joué et on a la paix. Drago_

Harry relit les mots en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Agir comme un couple, c'est bien mignon ça mais jusqu'à quel point. Parce que bon passe encore le fait de se tenir la main, de passer du temps ensemble mais faudrait peut être pas trop pousser quand même. Rapidement il reprend sa plume.

 _Quand tu dis agir comme un couple, tu penses qu'il faut aller jusqu'où ? H_

 _On verra, je pense que se tenir la main, passer du temps ensemble ça sera déjà bien. D_

 _Ok, on se retrouve demain matin à 7h30 devant la porte de la grande salle. T'as quand même pensé que ta réputation de don juan va en prendre un cou. Le beau gosse de ces dames qui soudainement devient gay, ça va faire jaser. H_

 _Tu apprendras cher Harry que je suis bi et c'est pas nouveau. Mais au moins quand un mec me drague il me persécute pas. Alors t'inquiète pas pour ma réputation. En revanche pour la tienne... D_

 _Si tu savais comme je me fou de ce que pense les autres. Qu'on me pense gay, hétéro ou bi ça me passe bien au dessus de la tête.H_

 _Bon au moins on est d'accord sur ce point. Bonne nuit Harry à demain matin pour la plus grande comédie qu'on aura joué dans cette école.D_

 _Comme tu dis. Bonne nuit Drago à demain. H_

C'est un peu étrange de parler de la sorte à son ennemi de toujours mais après tout c'est pour leur bien et puis Harry se sent un peu seul depuis que c'est amis passent de longues soirées bouche à bouche dans la salle commune. Il soupire rapidement et décide qu'une bonne douche chaude lui fera du bien. Ayant très peu confiance sur la sécurité mise en place, il jette un sort sur la porte de sa chambre pour être sûr d'avoir la paix. Il file sous sa douche et y reste un long moment, profitant ainsi des bien faits de l'eau chaude pour délasser son corps.

Lorsque enfin, il se décide à sortir, il reprend ces cours et s'installant sur son lit. Les examens vont arrivé trop rapidement et il sait qu'il a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Finalement il décide d'aller se coucher un peu avant minuit et pensant que le lendemain il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour être tranquille.

MARDI

Harry se prépare à descendre dans la grande salle. Ce matin, il a commencé sa journée en parlant à Drago afin qu'il soit vraiment au point. Il n'a prévenu personne, de toute façon il n'a pas croisé Ron et Hérmione. Ça le met un peu mal à l'aise mais bon aux grand maux les grands remèdes comme on dit. Il s'avance dans les escaliers, saluent les différents camarades qu'il croise puis le vois, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ils ont décidé avant qu'ils s'installeraient à une autre table que celle de leurs maisons respectives, histoires de ne pas avoir encore plus d'animosité entre leurs amis. Ils se regardent pour se donner du courage puis le blond lui tend sa main et Harry la saisie avant que leurs doigts ne s'entremêlent. Au moment ou ils franchissent les lourdes portes de la grande salle, le silence se fait. Tous les observent alors qu'ils se mettent à l'écart l'un à côté de l'autre.

Si le matin même, Harry était nerveux, là il en rigolerait presque tant la situation est comique. Même Dumbeldort avait du mal à avoir le silence dans cette pièce et là, il a fallut qu'ils y pénètrent main dans la main pour qu'on puisse entendre une mouche volée. Finalement, ils prennent leur déjeuner sans ce soucier des autres et parlent même sans s'envoyer de vacherie. Ils restent un long moment assis avant de se rendre ensemble à leur premier cours. Restant main dans la main, et volontairement à l'écart des autres, ils parcourent les couloirs. Ils sont les premiers à arriver et en attendant leur prof, Harry se confie au blond.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est assez drôle quand même. Sérieux leurs têtes à tous, rigole t il doucement, et je crois que on a rien trouver de mieux pour imposer le silence.

\- C'est clair, on aurait du faire ça avant, dit il à son tour.

Rapidement les autres arrivent et tout les regards sont posés sur leurs mains jointes. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en soucies pas et entre en classe comme si de rien n'était. Pendant le cours, Ron demande des explications à Harry mais ce dernier se contente de lui répondre que c'est arrivé comme ça et qu'il ne voit aucune raison de se cacher.

La journée passe, les deux jeunes hommes s'amusent de la situation et du silence qui s'impose à chaque fois qu'ils entrent quelques part. Ils passent le repas du midi et du soir ensemble et quand vient la fin de la journée, ils se séparent pour retourner dans leurs chambres. Harry passe par la salle commune ou il entend les conversations sur son couple fictif. Certains pensent à un canular, ce qui ne l'arrange pas vraiment mais d'autres y croient. Les filles continuent à l'observer et lorsqu'il parvient à la porte de sa chambre, il trouve divers cadeaux qu'il fait disparaître d'un cou de baguette.

Soupirant, il sort le parchemin.

 _Re je suis passé par ma salle commune avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Les filles pensent qu'on bluffe et j'ai encore des cadeaux devant ma porte. De ton côté ça se passe comment ? H_

 _Re pareil, les mecs y croient mais les filles doutent et j'ai moi aussi encore reçut des cadeaux. Sérieux elles me gonflent ces nanas! D_

 _Ouais, ça arrange pas nos affaires tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? H_

 _Pas le choix, faut qu'on joue le jeu à fond ! D_

 _Comment ça ? H_

 _On doit vraiment ressembler à un couple et pour ça y a qu'une solution, faut qu'on nous surprenne en train de nous embrasser. D_

 _Heu t'es sérieux là ? H_

 _Dis donc monsieur Potter, je te signal qu'il y a des tas de personnes qui rêveraient de ça ! D_

 _Hé moi je te rappel que c'est à cause de ces nombreuses personnes qu'on en est arrivé là ! H_

 _C'est toi qui voit. Si tu préfères finir sous l'effet d'un charme au lit avec une minette complètement cinglée …... D_

 _Tu crois qu'elles pourraient aller jusque là ? H_

 _Tu veux que je te rappel l'épisode de Ron ? D_

 _OK OK mais comment on fait pour être sûr qu'on soit surpris ? H_

 _Aucune imagination cher Harry, il suffit qu'on arrive juste un peu avant le début d'un cours, on s'embrasse dès qu'on entend les autres arriver et hop le tour est joué ! D_

 _Mouais mais tu parles d'un vrai baiser ? H_

 _Je parle d'un baiser qui fasse suffisamment convainquant en tout cas pour que tout le monde crois vraiment qu'on est ensemble ! D_

 _OK ça marche. H_

 _Je propose le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est le dernier de demain, comme ça, ça alimentera les conversations du soir et normalement on sera enfin tranquille. D_

 _Va pour le dernier cours.H_

 _En attendant on agit comme aujourd'hui, d'accord ? En plus je dois avouer que c'est pas si désagréable de parler avec toi sans te jeter des sorts. D_

 _J'avoue, t'as raison. H_

 _J'ai toujours raison Harry, tu devrais le savoir ! D_

 _N'en fait pas trop non plus, mais c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça assez agréable de passer cette journée avec toi. H_

 _Pareil pour moi, on est d'accord pour demain ? On fait comme ce matin, rendez vous devant la grande salle à 7h30 ? D_

 _OK pour 7h30. Bonne nuit Drago, à demain. H_

 _Bonne nuit Harry, à demain. D_

Décidément ça devient de plus en plus étrange. L'idée de s'embrasser le dérange un peu mais quand en pleine nuit, il sursaute en entendant des bruits contre sa porte, il décide qu'il n'a plus d'autres choix.

Au petit matin, Harry prend la direction de la grande salle et comme la veille, quand ils entrent dans la grande salle le silence s'installe. Harry raconte alors à Drago son étrange mésaventure de la nuit.

\- Elles sont carrément tarées la quand même. Si j'avais pas pris l'habitude de lancer un sort de protection sur ma chambre, j'imagine même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- C'est dingue, on a beau dire tout ce qu'on veux, je trouve que les filles et l'adolescence ça fait pas bon ménage. Ou alors on est entouré de cinglées, déclare Drago.

\- En tout cas ça doit s'arrêter parce que sinon je vais finir à Azkaban pour en avoir tuer une.

Drago rigole en l'entendant se plaindre. C'est bizarre mais sur le moment, Harry trouve ce son vraiment agréable. Ils sont de plus en plus détendus ensemble et si la veille ils devaient encore ce forcer pour engager la conversation, là les mots viennent plus naturellement. La journée se déroule calmement, mais Harry redoute quand même le moment ou il va devoir embrasser le blond.

Alors que l'après midi est déjà bien avancée, Drago sent que le brun n'est pas très à l'aise. Entre deux cours, il l'attire dans une salle vide pour lui parler.

\- T'as tellement peur que ça de m'embrasser, lui demande t il ?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai pas ton expérience sur ce sujet, lui explique Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai jamais embrassé un garçon avant. Je te rappel que j'ai passé ces dernières années à essayer de survivre alors, que j'ai réussi à trouver le temps pour avoir quelques copines c'est déjà un miracle. Et bien que je n'ai rien contre, je me sens assez nerveux.

Drago réfléchit, en effet il ne s'est pas posé la question, le brun a facilement accepté qu'ils feignent une relation homosexuel. C'est pourtant trop bête, tout se joue sur un simple baiser. Prenant les choses en mains, Le jeune serpentard se lance.

\- Bon on a qu'à s'entraîner ici. C'est la même chose qu'avec une fille tu sais. Et je te promets que je serais doux, qui sait tu vas peut être même aimé et moi je serais considéré comme celui qui a corrompu le héro de ces dames.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. C'est pas si facile que ça pour moi, surtout au vu de notre passé commun.

\- Je suis d'accord la dessus, mais regarde on passe du temps ensemble sans s'entre tuer et au moins la journée on est tranquille alors fais moi confiance. Laisses toi faire, je te guiderais.

D'un hochement de tête, Harry lui signifie qu'il est d'accord. Le blond s'approche alors, tout en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tendrement, il pose une main sur la joue du brun et leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Tout en timidité, Harry répond au baiser, et lorsqu'il sent une langue le caresser, il entrouvre ses lèvres pour la laisser passer. Il a l'impression qu'une explosion se propage en lui, naissant au creux de son ventre pour se répartir dans chaque partie de son corps et finalement, il répond avec plus d'audace à ce baiser suave qui gagne en intensité.

Perdu dans cet échange, les deux garçons n'entendent pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne se séparent que lorsque qu'elle se referme violemment. Les joues rouges, à bout de souffle, ils se regardent quelques instants. Puis Drago rompt le silence.

\- Tu t'en es très bien sortie, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit j'aurai jamais cru que c'était ta première fois, lui dit il.

\- Tu es un très bon prof, répond Harry la voix troublée par ce qui vient de se passer.

Le blond le surprend en caressant sa joue puis l'attrape par la main pour le ramener à la réalité et retourner dans le couloir. Ils retournent en cours sous les regards de leurs camarades de classe. Pendant l'heure qui suit, Harry est perdu parce qu'il ressent. Il a aimé ce baiser, peut être un peu trop et si tout à l'heure il avait peur de voir la dernière heure arriver, là il était presque impatient de goûter à nouveau à la douceur de ces lèvres.

Le moment venu, Drago attire Harry contre lui et lui demande si il est prêt. Les pas des autres se rapprochent mais déjà le brun ne les entend plus, la seule chose qui l'attire c'est la bouche du blond et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se pressent, leurs langues se mêlent et Drago laisse ses doigts se mêler à la chevelure du brun. Lorsque les autres élèves arrivent, ils ne s'en occupent même pas et si ils se séparent, c'est uniquement parce que leur prof est là et qu'il les a rappelé à l'ordre.

La journée s'achève ainsi, alors qu'au début ils se sentaient un peu gêné par leurs baisers, ils ont vite repris le dessus. Continuer à parler, à jouer le jeu et au moment de se séparer, Harry l'a rapidement embrassé alors qu'un groupe de filles passait au même moment. Chacun repars dans sa chambre mais quand le brun arrive face à sa porte, il voit qu'on s'acharne sur lui. Un message y est peint, en lettre rouges et luisante, « tu vas le payer ».

Soupirant, il se demande qui a pu faire ça avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître d'un cou de baguette. Il rentre dans sa chambre et reprend son parchemin.

 _Je crois qu'on a froissé une de tes admiratrices complètement tarée_ . _Quelqu'un a écrit « tu vas le payer » sur la porte de ma chambre. H_

 _Où alors c'est une des tiennes parce que j'ai trouvé la même chose sur ma porte. D_

 _Elles commencent à me faire flipper toutes ces filles. H_

 _Finalement c'est pas moi qui vais te convertir mais toutes ces folles. D_

 _Si avec les hommes c'est aussi simple qu'avec toi, autant te dire que je vais pas hésiter longtemps. H_

 _C'est pas avec tout les hommes que c'est simple c'est surtout parce que je suis un homme vraiment exceptionnel. D_

 _Et modeste en plus. H_

 _J'ai pas dis que j'étais parfait, mais c'est vrai que je m'en rapproche. D_

 _Au moins t'a de l'humour, c'est déjà ça. H_

 _Et sinon, ça t'a fais quoi d'avoir ton premier baiser avec un homme. D_

 _Avec un homme ou avec toi?H_

 _Tu joues sur les mots là ! D_

 _Pas sûr... et toi ça t'a fais quoi ? H_

… _. J'ai posé la question en premier... D_

 _Oui mais c'est moi le novice... c'est à toi de me montrer... H_

 _Hé bien pour dire vrai, j'ai trouvé ça remarquablement agréable, à ton tour. D_

 _Pour dire vrai, moi aussi. H_

 _Bon on fait quoi alors pour cet histoire de message ? Là c'est plus ton domaine que le mien. D_

 _Déjà on n'a pas intérêt à oublier les sorts de protections le soir. Je vais réfléchir à ça et je te tiens au courant. H_

 _OK mais trouve vite parce que ça me rappel pas vraiment des bons souvenirs ça... D_

 _T'inquiète, je vais régler ça. H_

 _Sinon j'ai fais un tour dans ma salle commune. On a eu l'air d'être convainquant parce que crois moi on ne parle que de nous. D_

 _J'imagine. J'ai même pas eu besoin d'y aller rien que dans les escaliers je les entendais en parler. H_

 _J'espère que ça va les calmer. D_

 _Pour demain on continue comme aujourd'hui ? H_

 _Tu veux avoir mon autorisation pour m'embrasser dans les couloirs Harry ? D_

 _Je peux me passer de ton autorisation et prendre moi même l'initiative Drago... H_

 _Je te prends au mot... j'attends de voir...on se retrouve à la même heure au même endroit. D_

 _OK, bonne nuit Drago, à demain. H_

 _Bonne nuit Harry, à demain. D_

Après une bonne douche, Harry se penche sur ces devoirs et fini par se coucher en pensant aux baisers du blond. Au milieu de la nuit, un bruit de pas attire son attention. Il se redresse, prend sa baguette et ses lunettes et se lève en silence pour se coller à la porte. Il essaye d'écouter mais plus rien. Il ouvre alors la porte et la constate qu'il y a une nouvelle inscription. « Continues et tu vas payer le prix fort » Harry essaye d'effacer les mots mais cette fois la personne à prit soin d'utiliser la magie et il met plus de temps à y parvenir. Lorsqu'il termine enfin, il retourne dans son lit et constate que Drago lui a écrit.

 _Harry je sais pas si tu dors mais quelqu'un vient de recommencer. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Le temps que je m'habille, y avait plus personne. D_

 _Je dors pas, j'ai le même problème. Comment ça le temps de t'habiller ? H_

 _Tu penses pas qu'avec un corps aussi magnifique que le mien je mets des vêtements pour dormir. Je dors nu Harry ! D_

 _OK, passons sur ce détail que je ne risque pas d'oublier. Ça devient inquiétant, dès demain je prend des mesures pour régler ça. Je viendrai pour faire la même chose chez toi. H_

 _OK on fait comme ça. Essayes de te rendormir sans penser à mon corps nu sous les draps. D_

 _Si tu continues d'insister ça va devenir compliqué. À demain. H_

 _à demain. D_

Le reste de la nuit se déroule sans encombre pour les deux jeunes hommes.

MERCREDI

Au petit matin, Harry a mit au point une vidéo surveillance qu'il installe face à sa porte afin d'avoir le plus grand champ de vision. Il décide d'aller chez le blond tout de suite pour installer le même. Harry est déjà allé dans cette partie du château, il arrive donc à se repérer sans trop de difficulté et trouve facilement la chambre du blond qui se trouve à l'écart du dortoir. Il frappe à la porte et tombe nez à nez sur un blond baguette prête à l'emploi.

\- Désolé pour la baguette mais bon après cette nuit, je reste prudent, lui annonce le blond.

\- T'as raison. J'ai mis au point un système de vidéo surveillance. Je l'ai installé face à ma chambre, je pose le même face à la tienne. Je te montrerai comment ça marche et comme ça le soir tu pourras vérifier qui est venu, déclare Harry.

\- Ça marche. Je te laisse faire pendant que je fini de préparer mes affaires.

\- OK.

Au bout de vingt minutes, les deux jeunes hommes prennent la direction de la grande salle. Et le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble de la maison Serpentard fait déjà jaser. Ils entendent les murmures, les chuchotements, sentent les regards sur eux et au moment ou ils s'installent à table, une nouvelle fois le silence s'installe. Ne s'occupant guère du reste de l'assemblée, Harry montre le fonctionnement de la vidéo surveillance à Drago et lui donne la formule adéquate pour regarder la vidéo sur n'importe quel support. Plus proche que jamais, le blond profite de ce moment pour passer son bras autour de la taille du brun qui ne bronche pas et au contraire se rapproche même un peu plus de lui.

Lorsqu'ils vont en cours, ils continuent de se tenir la main et laisse les autres parler dans leurs dos. Petit à petit Poudlard arbore des décoration de la Saint Valentin et il n'est pas rare de voir des angelots voleter dans le château.

Avant la pause déjeuner, juste à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée et alors que des hordes d'élèves s'agglutinent dans les couloirs. Harry attrape Drago et le colle contre le mur avant de l'embrasser en douceur à la vue de tous. Le blond ne se défile pas, au contraire il accueil avec délice cette langue mutine qui joue avec la sienne. Si au début le baiser est chaste, rapidement il gagne en intensité. Leurs corps sont collés l'un à l'autre et leurs mains s'agrippent à leurs vêtements avec la force du désespoir. Lorsqu'ils rompent leur baiser, le couloir s'est vidé. Aucun n'a fait attention à ce qui se passait autour.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils regagnent la grande salle et mange ensemble, échangeant d'étranges regards qu'aucun d'eux n'est vraiment capable d'analyser. Harry se demande si il n'a pas était trop loin et ce qui se serrait passé si ils avaient été seul. Drago se dit que le brun est vraiment doué et qu'à se rythme, il n'est sûr de maîtriser ses hormones comme il le voudrait. Puis finalement, chacun se détend. Ou est le problème d'avoir pu apprécier cet agréable moment passé ensemble.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, leurs gestes se font plus tendre, l'un touche l'autre, l'effleure, le caresse et de temps à autres le blond vole un baiser au brun qui finit toujours par lui répondre avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le soir venu, ils se séparent et chacun retourne dans ces quartiers.

Harry passe par sa salle commune. Ron lui dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il prenne une chambre avec Drago avant de finir par se lâcher un peu de trop dans le couloir. Il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste de l'amusement et ensemble les garçons rigolent avant que le brun ne retourne à sa chambre. Devant sa porte, un paquet, plus grand que ceux de d'habitude. Le couvercle est transparent, il voit des verres grouiller sur une rose fanée et en lettre rouge, flottant dans les aires, une phrase scintille. « Tu vas payer pour le mal que tu me fais » Harry rentre dans sa chambre, prononce la formule et regarde les images. Ils accélère et au moment ou une silhouette se dessine, l'image devient noire. Il est furieux, comment c'est possible. Le système est protégé par un sort et même si il l'a créé avec la magie, c'est un procédé Moldus, Drago ne le connaissait pas et a même était surpris quand le brun lui a expliqué le fonctionnement.

Il prend le parchemin après avoir lancé un sort sur sa porte.

 _T'as aussi eu le droit à un cadeau ? H_

 _Ouais et j'ai utilisé le sort que tu m'as montré mais au moment ou quelqu'un arrive on voit plus rien. D_

 _Pareil, c'est un procédé Moldus, ça élimine les sorcières pur souche. H_

 _C'est de plus en plus flippant. D_

 _Je trouve aussi. Je dois trouver autre chose. H_

 _Ouais, où alors on se planque en l'attendant et hop on la choppe en flag ! D_

 _Si je la choppe crois moi ça va pas se passer en douceur. H_

 _Pareil. Alors niveau rumeurs on en est où ? D_

 _On avance bien, je dirai même très bien. Je pense que d'ici peu plus personne n'aura de doutes. H_

 _Pareil chez les Serpentards on m'a conseillé de prendre une chambre et j'ai répondu qu'on était exhibitionniste. D_

 _Ron m'a dit la même chose. H_

 _Tes amis le prennent pas trop mal ? D_

 _Non, ça va. De toute façon je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux et me passer de leurs permission. Et les tiens ? H_

 _ça va, personne ne m'a rien dit de particulier. Au fait bravo ! Je vois qu'en effet tu peux prendre des initiatives ! D_

 _Tu vois ! J'apprends vite ! H_

 _Et j'avoue que je suis ravie que ça se passe avec moi ! D_

 _Ravi également Drago, bien qu'à mon humble avis je suis loin de ton niveau ! H_

 _Tu me flattes, je vais rougir. Mais crois moi t'as rien à m'envier tu te débrouilles plus que bien ! D_

 _J'aime bien te voir rougir et je reste persuadé que tu es bien plus doué que moi. H_

 _J'aime bien aussi quand tu rougis et pour en être sûr il va falloir essayer quelques fois. D_

 _Je vais me laisser tenter par l'invitation alors. H_

 _Avec plaisir. D_

 _Vivement que cette saint valentin soit passé parce que les décos avec les cœurs et tout aux quatre coins du château ça commence à me saouler. H_

 _Oui mais après on aura plus de raison valable pour passer du temps ensemble. D_

 _Des raisons on peut en trouver si on veux et puis vu qu'on a mit en scène notre histoire c'est à nous d'en écrire la fin. H_

 _J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. D_

 _J'aime l'idée que tu as eu. H_

 _Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir t'apprendre maintenant. D_

 _Surprends moi ! H_

 _T'es sûr ? D_

 _J'en ai pas l'air ? H_

 _Je voulais juste en être certain. D_

 _Rassuré ? H_

 _Assez oui ! D_

 _Si tu as le moindre problème cette nuit tu m'appelles ok ! H_

 _Même si j'arrive juste pas à dormir ? D_

 _Je pensais surtout à la folle furieuse qui s'en prend à nous mais oui même si tu arrives pas à dormir ! H_

 _J'en prends bonne note. On se retrouve à la même heure demain ? D_

 _Bien sûr. Fait bien attention à toi Drago. Bonne nuit à demain. H_

 _Fait attention à toi aussi Harry. Bonne nuit et à demain. D_

Harry se couche plus tôt ce soir. Il se sent épuisé par cette histoire et à l'impression désagréable qu'on l'observe non stop. Et puis il y a sa relation avec le blond, ces moments tendre qu'ils passent ensemble, la façon dont d'un simple regard, il parvient à le chambouler. Leurs échangent par écrit se font plus intime, plus personnel et Harry aime la tournure que prend leur histoire. Il s'endort en pensant à lui.

Un bruit sourd le réveil brusquement, si sec après avoir pris sa baguette, il se cours jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvre rapidement. Il n'y a personne sauf un rat mort qui jonche le sol. Il retourne dans sa chambre et prend le parchemin.

 _Drago, tu dors ? H_

 _Plus depuis qu'on a balancé un rat crevé contre ma porte. D_

 _C'est dingue, j'ai été super rapide et y avait déjà plus personne. Comment c'est possible ? H_

 _Peut être qu'elle a une cape d'invisibilité ? D_

 _Tu crois ? C'est super rare comme truc non ? J'en ai jamais vu d'autre que la mienne. H_

 _La tienne est particulière mais il en existe de bien moins bonne qualité, ou alors elle l'a crée elle même. D_

 _Faut avoir un sacré niveau pour faire ça. H_

 _C'est clair je suis incapable de le faire perso. D_

 _Pareil pour moi. H_

 _ça va ? D_

 _Pas vraiment.. Même si j'ai placé un sort, je me demande si avec ce niveau de connaissance elle serait pas capable de finir par passer quand même. H_

 _Tu veux que je vienne ? D_

 _Tu le ferais ? H_

 _Demandes le moi et tu verras ? D_

 _Je me sentirai pas rassuré de te savoir dans les couloirs avec une tarée en liberté. H_

 _Trop mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? D_

 _Et toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? H_

 _Je plaide coupable, c'est vrai. D_

 _Moi aussi, je préfère te savoir en sécurité dans ta chambre. Je suis sûr que tes sortilèges de protections sont plus puissant que les miens. H_

 _N'empêche que je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu étais vraiment en sécurité. D_

 _Pour le moment, elle a pas réussis à rentrer dans ma chambre et demain je demanderai à Hermione de lancer de nouveaux sorts. H_

 _OK mais si il se passe quoique se soit, tu viens d'accord ? D_

 _D'accord et pareil pour toi OK ? H_

 _OK, allez va te recoucher et essaye de dormir, à demain Harry. D_

 _à demain Drago. H_

 _à Suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite (je pense ajouter un chapitre bonus dans quelques jours)

JEUDI

Harry est épuisé. Il n'a réussit à se rendormir qu'au petit matin, juste avant que son réveil sonne. Il a passé le reste de la nuit à mettre une alarme au point et espère que cette fois ça sera suffisant. Avant de rejoindre le blond, il va voir Hermione à qui il demande conseil. Cette dernière est visiblement inquiète et lui conseil de faire une liste des personnes qui l'entoure et qui pourrait lui en vouloir. Elle lui apprend de nouveaux sorts de protections, tout en insistant pour qu'il soit prudent.

À 7h30 tapante, il rejoint Drago qui l'embrasse fougueusement avant de lui demander comment il va. Rassurer par les explications du brun, ils se dirigent ensemble dans la grande salle et prenne leur petit déjeuner. Harry explique alors qu'il a mit au point une alarme et qu'il aimerait en installer une aussi sur la porte de sa chambre. Drago accepte et lui propose de venir après les cours.

En début d'après midi, les deux garçons ont une pause, le cours de potion est annulé en effet leur pauvre professeur a eu un léger accident à cause d'un premier année. Rien de grave leur a t on dit mais il passera le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie. Drago propose alors à Harry d'en profiter pour sortir un peu.

Ils se rendent près du lac noir, là où personne ne va jamais à cause de tout ce que l'on dit sur ce lieu. Mais les deux jeunes hommes n'ont pas peur, ils ont affronté bien pire que ce qu'il y a sous la surface. Ils s'installent sur une couverture et observe en silence l'étendu calme de l'eau. Drago se rapproche du brun, enroule un bras autour de lui alors que le brun laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du blond. Ils profitent de cet instant de quiétude, sans artifice, sans folle furieuse à leur trousse.

Harry se sent bien dans les bras du blond, en sécurité. Il a l'étrange impression que l'autre le protégera quoiqu'il arrive et lorsqu'il croise son regard, il obtient un sourire avant que le blond ne se penche vers lui et capture ses lèvres pour un baiser suave et emplie de passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, il est presque l'heure de reprendre les cours et au fond d'eux, chacun sait que ce baiser n'était destiné qu'à eux. Il n'y avait personne à convaincre, aucune raison valable de continuer le jeu mise à part ce désir de se sentir plus proche.

À la fin de la journée, après avoir posé l'alarme sur la porte du blond, chacun retourne a sa chambre et pour la première fois, Harry ne trouve rien. Pas de cadeaux, pas de mots rien de rien. Il se sent soulagé et en fait part à Drago.

 _Y a quelques chose chez toi ? H_

 _Non, rien du tout et c'est plutôt agréable. D_

 _En effet. Tu crois qu'elle a abandonné ? Ou alors elle prépare juste autre choses ? H_

 _J'espère qu'elle a abandonné mais mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes.D_

 _Ouais mieux vaut être prudent. H_

 _On est d'accord. Je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre balade cette après midi. D_

 _Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce moment. H_

 _J'aimerai que l'on puisse recommencer. D_

 _Tu me proposes un rendez vous ? H_

 _En effet. D_

 _C'est d'accord. H_

 _Demain soir après le dîner ? D_

 _J'ai pas peur du noir mais ça risque d'être un peu chaud pour trouver notre chemin jusqu'au lac. H_

 _Je t'emmène ailleurs, c'est une surprise. D_

 _J'te fais confiance Drago et je me sens bien avec toi. H_

 _Je sais et tu sais que moi aussi. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'apprendre... D_

 _Je te laisse quartier libre. H_

 _J'aime que tu me dises ça. C'est dingue comme tout est facile avec toi. D_

 _Tu trouves aussi, je pensais que je devenais un peu trop fleur bleu... H_

 _Moi je te trouve plutôt mignon quand t'es comme ça. D_

 _Merci. H_

 _On se retrouve demain pour notre rendez vous matinale. D_

 _Uniquement si tu m'embrasses comme ce matin. H_

 _Ho exigeant en plus d'être beau gosse ! J'accepte volontiers Harry. D_

 _Alors à demain matin beau blond. Bonne nuit. H_

 _à demain matin beau brun. Bonne nuit. D_

Harry s'endort le cœur léger, pressé d'être à demain soir pour voir ce que Drago lui réserve. Il ne pense plus à cette folle qui les harcèle et ferme les yeux en emportant dans ses rêves l'image d'un beau blond sexy au corps de rêve.

VENDREDI

C'est le dernier jour de cours, ce soir le château sera presque vide. Harry a bien dormit, rien n'est venu troubler son sommeil. En passant dans la salle commune, il tombe sur Ron qui parle avec sa sœur. Il va les saluer et son ami lui explique qu'Hermione va passer les vacances chez lui. C'est leur première saint valentin et il est tout excité, il a du mal à tenir en place si bien que sa sœur doit le calmer. Harry rigole avant de les laisser, décidément sa meilleur amie à une sacrés patience.

À 7h30 il retrouve Drago et une poignée de secondes plus tard, il est contre le mur, alors qu'une bouche avide l'embrasse avec passion. Harry ressort de cette échange haletant et le sourire du blond n'arrange rien. Ils passent la journée dans leur bulle, conscient qu'ils seront obligés de se séparer plus tôt pour dire au revoir à leurs amis. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance vu que ce soir ils seront ensemble. À la fin des cours, ils retournent dans leur salle commune et se préparent à quitter leurs amis.

Hermione interpelle Harry et l'éloigne un peu de l'agitation.

\- Je sais que tu es un grand garçon et que tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils surtout après avoir tué Voldemort mais reste prudent et si tu as le moindre problème, reste avec Drago, il te protégera.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Lui demande le brun surpris.

\- Écoutes j'ai pas énormément d'expérience en amour et au vu du temps que ça nous a prit à Ron et moi pour nous mettre ensemble je pense que je suis pas la mieux placée pour donner des conseils mais je crois en ce que je vois Harry et ce que je vois me confirme qu'il prendra soin de toi et qu'il te protégera. Il a cette étincelle dans les yeux quand il te regarde, cette flamme qui me dit que c'est sérieux et que rien ne pourra se mettre entre vous. J'ai confiance en mon instinct.

\- D'accord, c'est promis si j'ai le moindre problème je rejoins Drago et je reste avec lui, lui répond t il.

\- Parfait.

Elle dépose rapidement un baiser sur sa joue et se précipite pour retrouver Ron. La salle se vide petit à petit et déjà Harry pense à la suite de sa soirée. Il retrouve Drago pour le repas. La grande salle est différente, il ne reste que peu d'élèves et de professeurs alors tous sont réunis à la même table. Le jeune couple s'est mêlé au autres et à la fin de dîner, ils s'éclipsent.

Harry suit Drago dans les dédales des couloirs, certains sont moins éclairés que d'autres. Ils avancent main dans la main jusqu'à arriver à la tour d'astronomie. Le Serpentard a tout prévu, une couverture moelleuse, des bougies qu'il allume d'un cou de baguette ainsi qu'un panier posé dans un coin de la pièce. La salle est chaude et une douce odeur flotte dans l'air. Harry reconnait aussitôt cette odeur, c'est le parfum de Drago. Il sait qu'il l'apprécie il le lui a dit la veille.

Le brun sourit, il aime toutes les attentions du Serpentard qui lui lâche la main pour aller chercher deux verres dans le panier qu'il rempli avant de lui en tendre un. Avant d'y goûter, Harry se rapproche du blond et l'embrasse tendrement pour le remercier. Le jeune couple s'installe et profite de se moment pour se livrer à des confidences.

\- Tu sais, avant de partir Hermione m'a ordonné de me réfugier dans tes bras si j'ai le moindre problème, avoue Harry.

\- T'es sérieux ? J'aurai jamais cru qu'elle dirait ça mais bon d'un autre côté Pansy m'a dit de prendre soin de toi.

\- Vraiment ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient tous fait si rapidement à la situation, lui répond Harry.

\- Si je l'écoute j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux quand je te regarde.

\- Hermione m'a dit la même chose, déclare Harry.

\- Et toi t'en penses quoi ? Lui demande Drago.

Harry plonge alors son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Pour lui à chaque fois, qu'il les croise, il pense à un océan déchaîné en plein tempête, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer tant ce regard le transperce. C'est comme si il pouvait le sonder, voir à travers son âme. Alors non ce n'est pas aussi fleur bleu que les filles le disent, mais c'est plus puissant que tout autre choses. Pour toute réponse, il se rapproche, pose sa main sur la joue pâle du blond et l'embrasse. D'abord timidement, puis leurs langues se lancent dans un balais interminable.

Petit à petit, la chaleur de leur baiser se propage en eux. Drago incite Harry à s'allonger et le couvre partiellement de son corps. Mais malgré sa réputation, le blond ne compte pas aller trop vite, il ne veux pas faire fuir son brun. Il recule une minute, juste pour l'observer quand il se donne à lui. Il doit se calmer, se ressaisir avant qu'il ne cède et qu'il se jette sur lui.

Harry l'observe, il le comprend sans qu'il ne lui parle. Il reprend son souffle et finalement il lui répond.

\- Moi c'est pas des étoiles que je vois dans tes yeux Drago, c'est autre chose, lui dit il à demie voix.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois Harry, dis le moi, lui demande t il.

\- C'est comme un océan déchaîné et quand je te regarde parfois j'aimerai juste m'y noyer.

En entendant ces paroles, Drago se sent fondre et il l'embrasse à nouveau en essayant de lui faire comprendre ainsi ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Quand ils se séparent, le brun en a le souffle coupé. Ils restent ainsi, lové l'un contre l'autre, bercé par le bruit de leurs respirations. Leurs mains se touchent, s'agrippent par moment et se caressent à d'autres. Ils se sentent tellement bien qu'ils en oublient tout le reste, cette fête stupide qui les a fait se rapprocher, leurs amis partis sans eux, la folle qui les poursuit, leurs passé trop souvent tourmenté. Harry installe sa tête contre le cou du blond, trop tenté par cette peau opaline, il y dépose quelques baisers qui font frissonner Drago. Ce dernier a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et quand son brun s'aventure jusqu'à son oreille, il émet un léger gémissement.

Harry aussi en a envie mais une part de lui est effrayé, il le désir et veux le toucher, il a juste peur d'avoir mal en se donnant à lui. Mais ce gémissement qu'il vient d'entendre, ce son si mélodieux l'a enchanté.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demande Drago.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

\- Alors laisse toi aller, laisse moi faire. Je ne te ferais pas mal, je te le promets. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir, lui dit il.

\- Je..

\- Fais moi confiance Harry, regarde mes yeux et si tu penses y voir le moindre doute je n'insisterai pas je te le jure.

Et c'est vrai, dans ce regard gris, Harry ne voit que de la tendresse et de la détermination. Son cœur bat la chamade et il ne parvient pas à le calmer. Il a peur c'est vrai mais il sait aussi que son blond ne lui fait découvrir que des sensations agréable. Il hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il est d'accord et pour toute réponse Drago l'embrasse avec volupté. Sa main glisse sous la chemise du brun et ses doigts apprennent pour la première fois les contours de son torse. Le brun se tend sous ces caresses et petit à petit Drago descend un peu plus bas. Il ne le déshabille pas, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour ça mais pour autant il compte bien continuer. Après tout il lui a dit lui même qu'il allait lui enseigner de nouvelles choses et il n'est pas homme à se défiler. Sa main vient se poser sur le sexe du brun et même à travers son jean il peut sentir qu'il n'est pas indifférent. Un gémissement se perd sur sa langue et quand de ses doigts habiles, il parvient à détacher le pantalon, il le saisie et le sent palpiter.

Harry se laisse complètement aller au toucher de son amant, il n'est plus que supplique et se permet de mordre la lèvre du brun quand se dernier commence ses va et viens. Drago sait ce qu'il fait, il n'y a aucun doute sur le sujet et Harry aimerait lui rendre ce qu'il ressent mais il en est incapable, perdu dans un flot de plaisir nouveaux, il ne peut que subir et se délecte de ces sensations.

Drago quitte ses lèvres et lui rappel de lui faire confiance puis il fait glisser un peu plus bas le pantalon du brun. Il peut enfin voir ce qu'il désire depuis des jours, depuis ce moment ou ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas prémédité tout ça, pas envisagé que ça se déroule ainsi, mais on ne peut pas lutter contre ce que l'on désire plus que tout. Harry a fermer les yeux, il se laisse faire et ne voit pas son blond se pencher sur son membre. Quand il y pose sa langue il ne peut pas retenir ses gémissements et quand enfin il l'enserre entre ses lèvres chaudes c'est un cri de plaisir qui retentit dans la pièce. Drago va doucement, il veut qu'Harry en profite, il veut lui faire découvrir une nouvelle source de plaisir. Sa langue passe sur le gland du brun, en apprend chaque parcelle. Il s'applique et fait de son mieux. Plus il le prend profondément en bouche et plus Harry se cambre sous lui. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps, Drago le sait et il le laissera aller. Après quelques allez et retour et alors qu'une des ces mains passe sur ses bourses gonflées, Harry le prévient qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se contrôler mais le blond continue et finit par recueillir sa semence dans un cri rauque de pur extase.

Harry n'est plus vraiment capable de réfléchir, tout son corps tremble alors que son blond vient se mettre contre lui. Drago embrasse ses tempes avant de continuer sur son visage et finalement terminer sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il vient de faire et conscient que c'est quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour le brun. Il le laisse reprendre son souffle, ses esprits puis l'incite à se rhabiller avant qu'il n'attrape froid.

\- Si tu tombes malade à cause de moi, je suis pas sûr de survivre face à la colère d'Hermione, lui dit il.

\- Mais et toi, je veux dire je pensais que...

\- On a largement le temps Harry et je compte pas brûler les étapes. Et puis je t'avais promis que je t'apprendrai de nouvelles choses chaton.

\- Chaton ?

\- Quoi ça te dérange que je te donne ce petit nom ? Demande Drago.

\- Non c'est juste surprenant mais j'aime bien, lui répond Harry, n'empêche que tu dois être frustré et je t'avoue que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Hé bien tu demanderas pas ce que je ferai quand je serai dans mon lit cette nuit.

\- Tu veux dire nu dans ton lit, rétorque Harry.

\- Exactement nu dans mon lit en pensant à toi.

\- Oui bah si tu continues comme ça, je dormirai pas mieux que toi, rigola Harry tendrement.

Après de longues minutes enlacés sur la couverture, le couple ce décide à se lever et à rejoindre leurs chambres. À contre cœur, ils doivent se séparer mais avant Harry embrasse son amant passionnément.

\- Merci pour ce magnifique premier rendez vous Drago.

\- Merci à toi de l'avoir accepté et de m'avoir fait confiance chaton.

Après un dernier baiser, chacun retourne dans sa chambre et encore une fois il n'y a rien face à leur porte.

Harry se laisse tomber sur son lit, pas vraiment certain de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer mais conscient que maintenant ils sont vraiment ensemble. Le parchemin est à ses côtés et il sourit en voyant que son blond lui a déjà écris.

 _Rien à l'horizon, elle est peut être partie en vacances. D_

 _J'espère, au moins on sera tranquille pendant les deux semaines à venir. H_

 _Deux semaines à passer mes journées avec toi, je pourrais très vite m'y habituer chaton. D_

 _J'espère bien, je compte pas te laisser partir. H_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de toi. D_

 _J'aime que tu me dises ça et encore plus la patience que tu as avec moi. H_

 _Je te l'ai dit chaton, je compte pas te laisser partir. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Quand on fera l'amour, tu n'auras pas peur. Tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir et juste du plaisir. Et moi, je te regarderai te donner à moi et à ce moment là je serai que tu n'appartiendras qu'à moi. D_

 _Je ne veux être à personne d'autre qu'à toi et j'aime bien ce petit côté possessif que tu as pour moi. H_

 _Crois moi beau brun je suis pas juste un peu possessif. Oublies pas que je suis à Serpentard. D_

 _Oublies pas que j'aurai aussi pu y être et crois moi je suis probablement aussi possessif que toi. H_

 _C'est parfait ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te revoir. D_

 _Vu que c'est les vacances, on est pas obligé d'aller prendre le petit déj dans la grande salle. H_

 _à quoi tu penses ? D_

 _Fais moi confiance et attends moi demain matin. H_

 _Je te fais confiance chaton, je te fais tellement confiance. D_

 _Je te fais aussi confiance mon cœur, vraiment confiance. H_

 _Mon cœur ? J'aime bien. D_

 _Alors à demain mon cœur, fait de beau rêves. H_

 _C'est de toi dont je vais rêver tu peux en être sûr. À demain chaton. D_

Harry repose sa plume et s'endort rapidement en pensant à son brun qui n'est plus qu'à lui.

SAMEDI

Lorsqu'il se réveil, Harry est particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il a bien dormi et rien n'est venu troubler son sommeil. Il s'habille rapidement et va dans les cuisines où il demande aux elfes de maison de lui préparer un somptueux petit déjeuner. Les elfes s'exécutent avec plaisir, il est toujours le bienvenu ici. Posant le tout sur un grand plateau d'argent, Harry profite de l'heure matinale pour se glisser dans les couloirs et retrouver la chambre du blond. Il frappe doucement, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un Drago qui sort à peine de sa douche. Il ne porte qu'une serviette nouée à la taille, de ses cheveux perlent encore quelques gouttes d'eau. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il le fait entrer avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Le jeune couple s'installe sur le lit du serpentard et Harry a du mal à détourner son regard de ce corps parfait qui semble avoir été créé pour qu'il puisse l'aimer. Drago, se laisse observer, le laisse le regarder alors qu'il porte à ses lèvres un croissant frais.

\- Je vois que t'as tes passes en cuisine chaton.

\- Les elfes m'aiment bien du cou à chaque fois que j'y vais je repars avec de la nourriture pour au moins une semaine. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus agréable de prendre le petit déjeuner ici avec toi plutôt que d'aller dans la grande salle, lui dit Harry.

\- J'approuve à cent pour cent, confirme Drago avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Une fois rassasiée, le blond se lève pour aller s'habiller mais Harry ne le laisse pas faire et l'attire contre lui. Il en a rêvé toute la nuit, de ce corps angélique, qu'il voulait tant découvrir. Alors il en profite, il se colle contre lui et l'embrasse fougueusement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir ce torse parfait. Drago frissonne, se perd sous ce toucher qu'il a tant espéré. Harry ne le laisse pas respirer, sa main se perd sur le bord de la serviette. D'un geste, sans hésitation, il fait tomber le tissus et peut enfin sentir contre lui le désir de son blond. Drago se laisse faire, il ne va pas l'arrêter, il sait qu'il est prêt.

Les lèvres du brun se décalent, goûte cette peau pâle en laissant quelques traces par endroit, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux face à un blond haletant. Harry observe ce membre dressé, le scrute un instant avant d'y déposer sa langue timidement. Cette saveur entêtante se propage en lui, cette chaleur intense l'encourage. Il le prend avec plus d'assurance, l'englobe entre ses lèvres et essaye de faire de son mieux pour que son blond ai autant de plaisir qu'il a pu lui en donner. Ses mouvements sont lents mais à chaque fois qu'il descend, il le prends un peu plus profondément.

Drago ne se retient pas, il n'a jamais ressentit ça, il gémit à tue tête, grogne même par moment et s'accroche aux cheveux du brun avec la force du désespoir. Ses hanches ondulent, cherchent à aller toujours plus loin avant d'être prise de soubresaut et qu'il finisse par se répandre sur la langue de son amant. Glissant sur le sol, agrippant son brun au passage qu'il embrasse avec fougue avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Décidément tu es un très bon élève chaton, j'ai hâte de pouvoir continuer à jouer au professeur, lui dit le blond.

\- Tu es surtout un excellent professeur et je voulais juste que tu ais autant de plaisir que tu m'en a donné hier soi, lui avoue Harry.

\- Tu as été formidable. J'ai l'impression que tout est plus puissant avec toi Harry.

Harry se niche dans son cou et lui avoue que pour lui aussi c'est surprenant et puissant à la fois. Il reste ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à se dire des mots doux qui pourraient presque passer pour des déclarations d'amour. Ils ne sortent pas de la chambre de la journée, désirant absolument conserver cette bulle qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Le soir venu, Harry doit retourner dans sa chambre car même si il a fait un pas, il n'est pas encore prêt.

Comme à chaque fois et malgré la journée passé ensemble, ils prennent le parchemin et entame leurs rituels.

 _Tu me manques déjà chaton. D_

 _Toi aussi mon cœur. H_

 _On passe la journée ensemble demain ? D_

 _Avec plaisir, tu veux faire quoi ? H_

 _Laisses moi te surprendre...D_

 _Avec joie, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être. H_

 _Tu m'as vraiment surpris, tu as été formidable, j'en reviens pas que ce soit ta première fois et en même temps je suis heureux que ça se passe avec moi. D_

 _C'est beaucoup plus facile quand on se sent proche d'une personne de pouvoir lui donner du plaisir. Je prends volontiers ton compliment. H_

 _Quand même on a été vraiment con de perdre autant de temps. D_

 _Il fallait peut être juste qu'on soit prêt. H_

 _Sûrement. En tout cas et même si maintenant on ne fait plus semblant, on est tranquille. J'ai pas reçut de cadeaux ou de lettres depuis quelques jours et c'est super ! D_

 _Grave, la paix ! Par contre je suis pas un grand poète alors si les lettres te manquent compte pas sur moi. H_

 _Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus doué pour les travaux pratique... et ça veux dire que tu comptes m'offrir des cadeaux ? D_

 _C'est moi ton cadeau... Non sérieusement, je suis plutôt généreux de nature et en plus même si on a voulu fuir cette fête, la saint valentin est dans deux jours alors qui sait peut être qu'il se pourrait que je t'offre un cadeau. H_

 _C'est vrai qu'avec toi, je vois cette fête sous un nouveau jour. J'ai hâte de la partager avec toi. Mais je retiens que tu es mon cadeau à moi chaton. D_

 _Moi aussi mon cœur, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. C'est toi qui vient me rejoindre ? H_

 _Avec plaisir chaton. Fait de beaux rêves. À demain. D_

 _à demain mon cœur. H_

Après une longue douche en pensant à son homme, Harry va se coucher imaginant déjà à la suite de cette aventure.

DIMANCHE

La nuit a été calme et Harry se lève de bon humeur. Peut de temps après, on frappe à sa porte et son blond lui apporte le petit déjeuner. De la viennoiserie encore chaude ainsi que de la confiture de fraise maison, accompagné d'un chocolat fumant et d'un jus de fruit pressé à la main. Harry se régale, surpris par ces saveurs et fini par lui demander où il a trouvé tout ces produits.

\- C'est moi qui ai tout fait. J'adore cuisiner et j'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de me rapporter la confiture de chez moi, lui avoue t'il du bout des lèvres.

Harry surpris par cette révélation et heureux des efforts de son blond, se jette sur lui pour le remercier. Drago rigole sous cet afflux de tendresse et en même temps le garde contre lui pour en profiter encore un peu.

\- Je t'emmène au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui alors prépare des vêtements chaud, lui dit Drago.

Ravi, Harry se prépare et au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortent tout les deux de l'enceinte du château. Transplanant vers leur destination, le jeune couple commence sa journée en faisant du shopping. L'occasion pour eux de trouver le cadeau parfait, en esquivant le regard de l'autre.

Vers midi et demi, Drago l'emmène dans un restaurant. Il a réservé une table, un peu à l'écart de la salle. Harry est sous le charme et trouve chaque plat délicieux mais pour le blond, le plus délicieux de tous est sous ses yeux.

Pendant l'après midi, le jeune couple se promène alors que la neige commence à tomber. Des baisers échangés, des regards appuyés, c'est ainsi que ce passe le reste de la journée.

Le soir venu, ils se séparent à contre cœur mais avec la joie de savoir que le lendemain, ils fêteront leur première saint valentin.

Harry passe par la salle commune, il n'y a presque personne et après quelques minutes retourne dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, il reprend le parchemin.

 _J'ai passé une super journée mon cœur. Je te remercie pour tout. H_

 _Moi aussi j'ai adoré. D_

 _Alors demain c'est à mon tour de te surprendre. Laisse moi préparer notre première saint valentin. H_

 _Je te laisse faire, je me laisse guider. D_

 _Merci mon cœur. Viens me rejoindre demain matin à 9h dans la salle sur demande. H_

 _La salle sur demande ? OK Je prends mon petit déj avant ? D_

 _Pas besoin, je m'occupe de tout. H_

 _Pressé d'être à demain chaton. D_

 _Moi aussi mon cœur. H_

 _à demain chaton. Fait de rêves. D_

 _Je vais rêver de toi toute la nuit... à demain mon cœur. H_

Harry se lance dans ces préparatifs, il sait qu'il ne craint pas grand chose à être surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, privilège d'être le héro des sorciers. Il file en cuisine, demande de l'aide aux elfes de maison qui sont enchantés de faire ça pour lui. Ils prennent commande des divers plats. Harry leurs précise l'heure à laquelle ils doivent tout emmené ainsi que le lieu mais surtout il les prévient qu'ils doivent bien frapper avant de rentrer. Il emballe son cadeau et file dans sa chambre afin d'y dormir quelques heures.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'a pas prit les précautions d'usage et à oublié de lancer les sorts de protections sur sa chambre. Il s'endort le cœur léger, pressé de voir le jour se lever.

Pendant toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, Harry n'a pas vu que dans l'ombre, des yeux l'observaient. Alors qu'il est endormit, des pas s'approchent de lui et sans qu'il puisse réagir, il se trouve prisonnier. Elle le transporte dans la salle sur demande et met tout en place. Harry est à elle et Drago doit disparaître pour qu'enfin ils soient ensemble. Elle l'installe sur une chaise, le ligote pour être sûr qu'il ne se dérobe pas et attend la venue du Serpentard.

LUNDI

Drago se lève avec le sourire, il a hâte de voir ce que son brun lui a réservé et espère secrètement qu'il aura assez confiance et qu'ensemble, ils pourront sauter le pas. Il se prépare avec soin, et prends son cadeau avant de se rendre face à la salle sur demande. Il connaît le procédé et ne tarde pas à voir la porte apparaître. Lorsqu'il y pénètre, tout devient noir quand il voit son homme attaché sur une chaise, visiblement évanouie.

Il hurle son prénom avant de se précipiter vers lui baguette à la main, mais elle est plus rapide que lui et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Ginny tient sa baguette sous le cou de Harry. Drago la regarde sans comprendre mais avec la certitude que pour lui il sera près à tout pour le défendre.

\- Tu joues à quoi Ginny ? Crache Drago avec une voix froide et puissante.

Harry, remue lentement, il commence à sortir de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de son blond.

\- Tu me l'as volé Malfoy. Comment c'est possible ? Vous vous détestez depuis votre première année et tout à cou, vous vous sautez dessus dans une classe vide ! À quoi ça rime tout ça ? Harry m'a dit lui même que si il ne voulez plus être avec moi, c'était pour me protéger et là il sort avec toi, crie la jeune fille d'une voix hystérique.

Drago se souvient alors du bruit de la porte quand ils se sont embrassés pour la première foi. Il sent une rage sourde monter en lui et sa voix s'en fait ressentir.

\- Et ça t'étonnes ? Regardes toi ma pauvre, tu fais pitié. Péter un plomb parce qu'un mec t'as largué et qu'après des mois il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'il reste célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ? Répond Drago.

\- Harry m'aime. Tout est de ta faute Malfoy. Tu lui as jeté un sort. Tu te moques de lui et après tu riras avec tes potes. Je te laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal en revanche si toi tu persistes je garantis pas ta sécurité, la menace le blond.

\- Tu ne me feras rien Mlafoy. Tu ne prendras pas le risque de blesser le grand Harry Potter.

\- Je ne le blesserai pas, jamais. Tu ne comprends pas que je l'aime. J'te jure que tu vas le laisser partir Ginny parce que n'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard et si j'aime Harry en revanche, en ce qui te concerne j'ai plutôt une furieuse envie de te tuer.

Son corps tremble de colère, il a besoin de savoir qu'Harry va bien, il l'appelle encore et enfin son regard croise le sien. D'abord soulagé, il cherche une solution. Le brun est trop prêt et il risque de le blesser si il lance un sort. Pendant qu'il réfléchit, Harry prend la parole pour essayer de la raisonner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Ginny ? Je pensais qu'on était amis tout les deux et là tu me ligotes sur une chaise et menace l'homme que j'aime.

Drago est surprit d'entendre ses mots, son cœur s'emballe sous l'effet de l'émotion.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu ne me l'as jamais dit à moi, lui hurle la jeune fille.

\- C'est parce que tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Regardes les choses en face Ginny, on s'est embrassé quelques fois mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin que ça. Tu croyais quoi qu'on allait faire notre vie ensemble ? Que j'allais revenir vers toi en te suppliant de me reprendre ?

La jeune fille est folle de rage, elle hurle dans la pièce. Harry en profite pour faire un signe à son amant. Il se décale rapidement. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà Drago vient de la projeter en arrière sous l'effet d'un sortilège puissant. Dans un bruit sourd, elle heurte le sol et s'évanouit sous le choc. Drago cours vers le brun pour le détacher, au même moment, les elfes de maison arrivent les bras chargé de plats.

Harry a eu peur, il se blottit contre son homme alors que les elfes accourent pour voir si il a besoin d'aide. L'un deux immobilise la jeune fille et propose de la ramener à la directrice, Harry accepte encore tremblant.

\- Finalement c'était bien une de tes admiratrices cinglées, lui déclare Drago en douceur.

\- Ouais mais je comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire on s'est séparé en bon terme, on s'est revu plusieurs chez elle depuis et il s'est jamais rien passé, déclare Harry un peu perdu.

\- Je pense qu'elle a pas si bien prit la rupture que tu le crois chaton. Elle était pas censée être rentrée chez elle avec son frère ?

\- Je croyais aussi. Faut que j'aille voir la directrice, ces parents vont être convoqué et je préfère être là.

\- Je te lâche pas, je reste avec toi. Qui sait combien de cinglées se baladent encore dans le château, déclare Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes vont voir McGonagall et leurs livrent le récit de ce qui vient de se passer. Ils expliquent également le harcèlement dont ils ont été victime depuis quelques temps. Les elfes confirment qu'Harry était attaché quand ils sont arrivés et que son sauveur la libéré. Drago rit doucement en entendant ça, il a la vague impression que sa côte va remonter auprès des elfes de maison.

La directrice est sous le choc et ne comprend pas pourquoi aucun des deux n'est venu la prévenir plus tôt. Elle prévient la famille Weasley qui arrive rapidement. Ron regarde sa sœur sans comprendre ce qui se passe et quand McGonagall leur explique la situation, ils sont tous abasourdit. Arthur et Molly se confondent en excuses et promettent de faire soigner leur fille pour que ça n'arrive plus. Harry leur répète que ce n'est rien qu'au final, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et contre toute attente, Hermione se jette dans les bras de Drago pour le remercier d'avoir sauver son meilleur ami. Un peu perdu face à cette situation, Ron va le voir et lui sert la main en le remerciant à son tour.

Au bout d'une heure, les garçons sont libres de partir alors que la famille Weasley emmène leur fille avec eux.

Harry reste contre son blond et ce dernier l'attire dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Une fois endormit sur son lit, il appel un elfe et lui demande gentiment si il peut aller chercher le cadeau qu'il a fait tomber dans la salle sur demande. Il lui explique qu'il ne veut pas laisser Harry seul et ce dernier. L'elfe accepte avec joie et propose même à Drago de leurs rapporter quelques plats.

Lorsque le brun se réveil, l'après midi est bien entamé, l'odeur de son homme flotte partout autour de lui et il réalise rapidement qu'il est dans sa chambre. Il cherche son amant du regard et le retrouve assis dans un fauteuil un livre à la main. Il est resté à ses côtés et Harry sen est flatté.

Drago s'approche de lui, l'embrasse tendrement et lui tend son cadeau.

\- C'est pas vraiment la saint valentin qu'on avait espéré mais le principal c'est d'être ensemble, lui souffle le blond.

\- Dis le encore mon cœur, lui demande Harry.

\- Je t'aime Harry Potter, je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago Malfoy comme j'aurai cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un.

Sans ouvrir son cadeau, Harry attire Drago sur lui. Ils se regardent un instant puis leurs lèvres se retrouvent et entament cette danse qu'elles ne cessent de réclamer. Leurs langues se cherchent, se trouvent et s'élancent dans balais des plus sensuel. Le brun n'a plus peur, il sait que Drago le protégera quoi qu'il arrive et il laisse ses mains prendre possession des fesses ferme du blond. Ce dernier se cambre sous la caresse, se frotte à son partenaire, malgré leurs vêtements, aucun des deux ne peux cacher l'excitation qui les gagne. Petit à petit, les vêtements tombent et rapidement ils se retrouvent nu alangui sur le lit.

Drago fait de son mieux pour être tendre, pour le préparer en douceur afin de faciliter la pénétration et quand enfin il se glisse en lui, tout deux gémissent de concert. Le blond ne compte pas aller trop vite, il prends son temps pour en profiter un maximum. Harry est si serré que c'en est presque une torture tant c'est délectable, alors que le brun se cambre sous lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Les ongles du brun vont laisser des traces mais le blond lui rends bien quand il le mord dans le cou sous l'effet du plaisir. Le bruit de leurs corps s'entrechoquant emplie la pièce et lorsqu'Harry crie le prénom de son amour en atteignant l'orgasme, Drago le suit emporté par le plaisir.

Les deux jeunes hommes restent allongés en cherchant leur souffle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et finissent par se séparer. Drago lui indique alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert son cadeau mais Harry rétorque qu'il l'ouvrira quand il lui donnera le sien. Après une heure de tendre câlin, Harry va chercher son cadeau accompagné par son blond qui ne compte pas le laisser seul. Une fois dans la chambre du brun, chacun tend son cadeau à l'autre et lorsqu'ils les déballent ils rigolent en voyant qu'ils ont pensé à la même chose. Chacun à offert à l'autre une plume en or ou leurs prénoms sont gravés.

FIN DES VACANCES

En se réveillant, Harry sent la chaleur de son homme, collé contre lui. Il l'embrasse dans le cou pour lui signifier qu'il est l'heure de se lever. D'abord, grognon, Drago finit par l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. C'est la reprise des cours et même si ils auraient aimé que les vacances se prolongent, ils n'ont pas le choix et doivent y retourner.

Comme ils en ont prit l'habitude, ils arrivent main dans la main dans la grande salle et s'installe à l'écart sans que ça ne les dérange. Seulement ce matin, ils ne vont pas rester seuls, leurs amis respectifs viennent vite les rejoindre. Tout le monde rigole, parle dans la bonne humeur et voyant ça, beaucoup d'élèves se déplacent pour rejoindre d'autres maisons que celles qui leur on été attribué.

Une nouvelle aire commence à Poudlard, ou tout les changements sont permis et dire que tout à commencé à cause d'une fête et d'une poignée de groupies.

FIN


	3. Bonus saint valentin

Désolé j'avais dit un jour ou deux pour un petit bonus mais entre les tempêtes à répétitions (et donc les coupures d'électricité ...) et les enfants (et oui j'en ai quelques uns lol) c'est pas toujours facile. Donc déjà merci pour cette fic qui malgré les fautes a été vu plus de 1000 fois en 24 h alors un grand merci. Je vous rappel aussi que pour ceux que ça intéresse je cherche une bêta pour la relecture et la correction si intéressé envoyez moi un MP. Encore un grand merci à vous tous et bonne lecture pour ce petit bonus qui suit vraiment les deux chapitres précédents. Ce n'est pas un chapitre en soit mais plutôt une petite suite ou un aperçut de l'avenir de nos deux héros. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Deux ans après.

Après Poudlard, Harry et Drago se sont installés ensemble. Aucun d'eux n'a voulu se séparer et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils sont plus proches que jamais. Harry est devenu Aurore alors que le blond à reprit les affaires familiales. Chacun a un emploi du temps chargé mais pourtant ils trouvent toujours du temps pour se retrouver et passer ensemble de tendre soirée.

Ils ont gardé l'habitude de s'écrire par le biais de leurs parchemins, alors quand l'un des deux s'ennuie au travail, l'autre reçoit de ses nouvelles.

Harry est assis à son bureau et soupire face à la masse papiers qu'il doit encore remplir, si on lui avait dit qu'il y aurait autant d'administratif, il aurait peut être choisi une autre voix. Il regarde l'heure avancer et se dit que si il veut être à l'heure pour son rendez vous avec son blond, il a intérêt de se dépêcher. C'est la saint valentin ce soir, et maintenant, comme beaucoup d'autre couples, les garçons apprécient cette fête qui les a rapprochés. Il prend son parchemin, comme il le fait si souvent.

 _Salut mon cœur, c'est décidé je démissionne. H_

 _Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu as trop de papiers à remplir chaton. D_

 _Oui je sais, mais j'en ai trop marre... Au pire j'y mets le feu et je fais croire que c'est un accident. H_

 _Hors de question j'ai d'autres projets pour toi ce soir. Alors tu te dépêches et tu me rejoins à la maison. D_

 _J'aimerai déjà y être. Comment tu fais pour faire autant de paperasse que ça toi ? H_

 _J'ai la capacité formidable de réussir à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. D_

 _Hé, c'est pas gentil ça... H_

 _Tu boudes ? Parce que je m'en voudrais de devoir aller rendre ton cadeau chaton. D_

 _Je boude pas ! J'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras et pas de remplir tout ces formulaires stupides. H_

 _Allez, dépêches toi, tu le regretteras pas. D_

 _Je regrette jamais rien quand il s'agit de toi. H_

 _Alors à 20h à la maison ? D_

 _OK à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. H_

 _Je t'aime aussi. D_

Harry regarde une nouvelle fois la pile de papier et attaque sans tarder pour réussir à être à l'heure. Entre les deux hommes, tout est très simple, ils n'ont quasiment jamais de disputes à croire que ces années passées à se chamailler leurs ont enlevé toute envie de continuer. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il est presque l'heure. Il laisse le reste sur son bureau et se dirige vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il arrive chez lui, l'ambiance est différente. Des bougies flottent dans les aires et des pétales de roses rouges forment un chemin qui le guide au salon. Il y trouve alors un grand tapis face à la cheminée où un feu crépite joyeusement, ainsi qu'un panier pique nique mais plus que tout, il voit son homme, un verre à la main, déjà installé qui l'attend patiemment. Sans plus de cérémonies, Harry laisses tomber sa veste sur le sol ainsi que sa sacoche et se précipite vers son blond adoré.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'installe à ses côtés.

\- C'est trop mignon tout ça, lui dit il.

\- Hé oui je suis pas juste un beau gosse je sais aussi être romantique, lui répond Drago.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que à chaque fois, je trouve ça magique de voir à quel point tu peux l'être.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry se penche tendrement vers son blond et prends possession de ses lèvres qui maintenant n'ont plus de secrets pour lui. Rapidement et sans attendre la suite, il couvre Drago de son corps et se laisse aller à explorer du bout de ses doigts la peau de son amant. Il brise la barrière des vêtements et sent son homme sourire contre ses lèvres face à cette impatience.

Avec le temps, Harry est devenu de plus en plus friand du corps de son blond. Ça amuse toujours autant Drago de voir à quel point la patience lui manque dans ce genre de situation alors régulièrement, il s'amuse à le torturer en prenant son temps et adore entendre son brun l'implorer pour aller plus vite et pour enfin se fondre en lui. Mais ce soir, il va le laisser allez à son rythme, à près tout la nuit est à eux et en plus Drago a un cadeau particulier pour cette saint valentin.

L'aidant dans sa tâche, Drago déboutonne la chemise qu'il porte et offre ainsi sa peau opaline à son partenaire qui en profite pour le recouvrir de baisers. Harry goûte ce corps qui lui appartient. Il aime sentir son homme se cambrer sous lui, sous ses caresses, sous sa langue qui maintenant connaît par cœur les points faible de ce beau blond. Il titille ces tétons qui frémissent sous sur son passage et descend petit à petit pour retrouver l'objet de son désir qu'il l'a obnubilé pendant toute la journée.

Avec une facilitée déconcertante, Harry fait glisser le pantalon du blond pour se jeter sur son sexe avec avidité. Drago n'est plus que gémissements alors que les lèvres du brun coulissent autour de son membre. Il se perd à chaque fois qu'il sent cette langue l'enrouler, et appuyer sur ces zones si sensibles qui lui font perdre la tête. Puis tout à coup, Harry se redresse et sous le regard gourmand du blond, enlève ses vêtements lentement. Trop pour un Drago au bord de l'explosion qui retourne la situation, plaque son homme au sol, ravage ses lèvres avant de prendre son sexe en main et de le faire grogner de plaisir. Satisfait d'entendre ce son particulièrement érotique, Drago se penche et le prend à son tour en bouche. Il va lentement, descend petit à petit pour finir par l'englober en entier.

Alors que Harry crie son plaisir, Drago s'arrête le temps de prendre sa baguette et de faire apparaître un tube de lubrifiant. Il le prépare alors, d'abord avec un doigt puis un deuxième, qu'il lui fait bien vite oublier en le reprenant en bouche et quand enfin le brun se déhanche de lui même, Drago sait qu'il est prêt. Il retire ses doigt et s'introduit en lui avec une lenteur insoutenable. Harry a du mal à ne pas se trémousser pour accélérer les choses. Si bien qu'à nouveau il prend les choses en main et d'un habile cou de hanche, il les renverse et se retrouve à chevaucher son homme de toute sa splendeur.

Drago aime le voir comme ça, chercher à atteindre lui même cette zone qui lui fera crier son plaisir, quand ces yeux brillent de désir, quand ces joues sont rougies et que son souffle est si saccadé qu'il lui fait perdre la tête. Harry se redresse et redescend à un rythme incessant et le spectacle qu'il offre à son homme est tout simplement indécent. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Drago n'en n'oublie pas pour autant de saisir le sexe de son amant pour lui appliquer des mouvements similaires à ceux de leurs bassins.

Leurs gémissements emplissent la pièce, autant que leurs cri quand le plaisir est trop intense et quand enfin la délivrance les prends, aucun d'eux ne se retient et chacun hurle le prénom de l'autre. Harry s'écroule alors sur son amant qui lui caresse doucement le dos dans un geste tendre avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de son brun. Ils reprennent leurs souffles petit à petit.

\- Dis donc chaton, tu sais que les couples normaux mangent avant de faire l'amour pour la saint valentin, le taquine gentiment Drago.

\- Tu sais que rien ne nous empêche de refaire l'amour après avoir mangé mon cœur, lui répond alors Harry avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

\- Après si tu me prends par les sentiments c'est sûr que c'est possible, rigole doucement Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillent avant que Drago ne sortent divers plats du panier. Ils passent une agréable soirée ponctuée de rire et de tendre baisers échangés, puis vient le moment du dessert et là encore le blond s'est surpassé, il propose à son brun une part de fraisier que ce dernier accepte avec joie. Dès la première bouchée, Harry sent quelque chose d'étrange sur sa langue, comme un goût un métallique qui le fait grimacer. Puis un objet dur qu'il retire de sa bouche et quand il perçoit l'anneau brillant, son regard passe de l'objet à son blond puis du blond à l'anneau.

Drago sourit face au visage perdu de son tendre amour, il prend alors l'anneau qu'il glisse au doigt d'Harry.

\- Dis moi juste oui, murmure Drago.

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui, crie presque Harry.

Il en oublie son propre cadeau et saute sur son homme qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche. Et à l'heure ou d'autres vont se coucher, eux vont encore s'aimer et ceux pendant de longues années.

FIN


End file.
